


Ephemeral

by Alice_Klein, suki_pie



Series: till we meet again [1]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colors, Fluff, M/M, Travel
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: Ini adalah perjalanan singkat, suatu ketika bertemu dan mungkin, berpisah di kemudian hari.





	1. warna

**Author's Note:**

> Haii 8")) libur tlah tiba dan kami kembali dengan series yang baru, huehuehue. Pas ngubek-ngubek tumblr, saya sempet kaget kalo prompt soulmate itu gening ada banyak/yha (taunya cuma tentang tato, warna, sama waktu). untung kita gak berantem mau milih yang mana/gakgitu. untuk bagian kamihata ditulis sama suki, sedangkan hatajitsu-nya sama alice /o/ semacam lagi memanjakan hatano/MAKSUDNYA APA. oh ya, ini juga sejenis challenge ceritanya, muehehe. kata alice kalo libur panjang sehari harus bisa ngetik dan post satu chapter uwu eh, gitu gak sih? *diblender*  
>  terima kasih sudah menyempatkan mampir yaaaa XD  
> 
> 
> .
> 
> Joker Game © Koji Yanagi
> 
> _saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil macam apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini._

ARLOJI di pergelangan tangannya mengirimkan alarm kecil, Hatano tersentak pelan, sadar bahwa penunjuk waktu menuding angka dua belas untuk jarum pendek dan enam pada jarum panjang yang itu berarti, jam keberangkan bus rombongan _tour_ -nya akan segera tiba. Ia lekas meraih ransel yang sebelumnya tersampir bisu tidak jauh dari akar-akar pohon besar, tempat di mana pijakannya berhenti dan menarik sisa-sisa penasaran dalam dirinya untuk mengarahkan lensa kamera pada panorama kota, yang katanya, kental dengan seni, sesuatu yang bersifat artistik, dan warna-warna.

Akan tetapi, toh, pada akhirnya Hatano tetap tidak tahu bagaimana rupa warna-warna itu. Ia juga tidak tahu di mana letak keindahan Vienna yang kebanyakan orang berkata, kotanya para seniman dilahirkan. Hatano tidak menyatakan dirinya sebagai seniman, ia hanya ingin tahu warna itu seperti apa.

Umurnya genap dua puluh tahun dan dunianya masihlah hitam putih. Menyebalkan sekali, ya, terkadang. Amari bilang warna itu cantik sekali, bermacam-macam dan kau tidak bisa menyebutkan ada berapa jumlah mereka—katanya, kata seseorang yang sudah menemukan belahan jiwanya pada saat _sweet seventeen_ , dulu, dan dua bulan yang lalu baru saja menikah. Pria itu bahkan sudah mengadopsi seorang anak, gadis kecil manis bernama Emma dan seringkali menyebutnya Paman Hitam Putih. Katanya itu panggilan dari papa, sialan, pria sombong itu senang sekali mengolok-ngolok dunianya yang monokrom.

 _Well,_ sebenarnya Hatano tidak terlalu memikirkan soal warna layaknya orang ambisius. Bukannya ia tidak peduli, tapi ada banyak hal yang bisa Hatano lakukan daripada menggalau tidak tentu. Kalau bukan karena Amari yang berisik terus soal cari pasanganmu sana, atau jalan-jalanlah sedikit agar tidak terlalu fokus dengan plot dan segala _deadline_ -mu itu, atau pergi ke suatu tempat yang membuatmu nyata dan tidak terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Sekali saja, untuk dirimu sendiri.

Dunianya boleh saja membosankan, hitam dan putih, manusia yang tidak mengenal warna; tapi imajinasinya jangan sampai ikut terbawa. Meski begitu, kata Amari suatu waktu ketika Hatano agak terganggu dengan kisahnya yang suram, kau tetaplah penulis terbaik di antara terbaik.

Jadi, Hatano menerima tawaran Amari.

Mencoba mengenali belahan dunia lain yang belum pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya. Tentang seniman dan para musisi, tentang inspirasi yang mungkin saja mampir, tentang belahan jiwa yang seringkali Hatano abaikan kebenarannya atau memang ia sendiri yang tidak berniat mencari. Jodoh itu tidak dicari, katanya, tapi dijemput. Boleh saja berharap sedikit kalau warna hitam dan putih di matanya itu mendadak berubah saat ia menginjakkan kaki di Austria, meskipun yah, monokrom memang sudah menjadi nama tengahnya. Lagipula, Hatano pernah berpikir kalau hidup sendirian selamanya itu jauh lebih menyenangkan. Ditemani tumpukan buku berantakan di rumah, tanpa ada yang mengomeli kebiasaannya ketika garis mati di depan mata, sebuah garis kulacino yang terbentuk karena secangkir teh kamomil, dan setiap harinya adalah cerita. Setiap harinya dalah _outline_ dan _deadline_. Itu cukup dari seorang Hatano.

Dan sekarang—

—dan sekarang adalah kesialannya yang pertama.

Sial, sial, _siaaaaaaal_. Persetan dengan warna-warna itu dan waktunya habis hanya untuk melamun tentang belahan jiwa (yang tak ada gunanya sama sekali) sampai ia lupa akan keberangkatan bus rombongan _tour_ -nya.

Hatano berlari secepat yang dapat kakinya lakukan, menyusuri jalan lebar Weißgerberlände yang tidak  dikenalnya dengan baik. Ah, tidak ada waktu berpikir apakah ia mengenal atau tidak. Ia berpijak di negara asing, bukan benua Asia yang mengalir dalam darahnya, dan segala yang ditangkap oleh pupilnya masihlah terdiri dari dua warna. Atau mungkin sejak awal ia seharusnya menolak tawaran Amari mentah-mentah sampai... _BOOM!_ Semuanya terjadi begitu saja tanpa Hatano duga. Tanpa ia sangka selama kakinya berlari mengejar ketertinggalan.

Sesuatu terjadi dalam benaknya, sejauh matanya memandang, di setiap garis-garis cahaya yang diterima oleh kornea matanya. Itu seperti ledakan tanpa tedeng aling-aling; tanpa peringatan, tanpa suara, dan muncul tanpa Hatano sangka.

Astaga, demi Tuhan, segala hal yang terpampang di hadapannya ini bukanlah hitam putih!

Ia merasa sesak dalam dadanya, namun Hatano enggan menghentikan langkah. Beban ransel di punggungnya padahal berat, tetapi ia tak mendapati kesulitan saat laju larinya bertambah cepat. Kamera yang tergantung di lehernya tidak bisa diam, begerak ke kanan dan kiri berulang kali. Semakin cepat, cepat, dan membiarkan sesak itu terus merambat hingga menyentuh relung hatinya, jauh di sana.

Ada berbagai macam warna yang belum pernah dilihatnya selama dua puluh tahun ia hidup, Hatano tidak mengerti. Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali, bagaimana mungkin, siapa sebenarnya orang yang kebetulan memiliki situasi yang sama, dan... kenapa di saat seperti ini? _Dear_ , sepertinya ia mulai gila!    

Kemudian pilihannya jatuh untuk berhenti, Hatano tidak tahu apakah ia perlu alasan ketika larinya melambat, lambat, lalu sepenuhnya berhenti. Sesak itu masih ada, nyata dan menghasilkan likuid di ujung matanya tanpa permisi. Napasnya terengah, Hatano membungkuk, bertanya-tanya sebanyak apa oksigen yang bisa diraup olehnya.

“ _Pardon_...”

Lantas ia mendongak, seorang laki-laki asing berdiri dua meter dari tempatnya berpijak. Hatano katakan asing karena benar-benar asing meski beberapa detik setelah ia mendapati sederet nama berbentuk kanji dari sebuah boneka udang yang tergantung di bagian atas tas gitar laki-laki itu, keningnya berkerut samar. Ada nama _Kaminaga_ yang sempat Hatano baca, tercetak acak dan sedikit menarik kesadarannya kalau— _mungkin saja_ —orang ini tidaklah seasing yang otaknya pikirkan.

“Warna-warna itu, kau melihatnya?”

Bola mata Hatano melebar. Ketika ia memperhatikan laki-laki itu jauh lebih teliti lagi; kaus bewarna (ya Tuhan, Hatano tidak tahu warna itu disebut apa) dan ransel yang besar, celanan jins selutut dan sandal gunung, tas gitar di bahu kiri termasuk topi _yankee_ menutupi separuh kepala; keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda seperti dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya dia habis berlari juga, sepertinya dia ...           

“Apa kau juga,”

“Jadi kau juga,”

Jeda menyusup setelahnya, pertanyaan sama yang terlontar di waktu yang sama pula. Amari pernah bilang ada sengatan dan anggapan tertentu saat kau menemukan belahan jiwamu. Seolah kau mengetahui apa yang dipikirkannya secara tiba-tiba, tanpa alasan yang jelas, dan terkadang itu menjengkelkan. Seolah kau mencari-cari jawaban meski sebenarnya tidak perlukan. Atau dalam makna hiperbolisnya, ada benang merah yang menghubungkan; dari yang semula kusut seperti benang-benang terlupakan, tertarik ke sana kemari, dan kemudian terbentang kuat hingga dipertemukan.   

“Ini aneh,” sahut laki-laki itu menggantung, Hatano menautkan alis, “aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata aku _gay_ dan _well,_ apa kau yang disebut dengan belahan jiwa itu?”

Hatano mencelos. “Hah?”


	2. kebetulan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kebetulan itu mitos, pikirnya, tapi bertemu Hatano memang _kebetulan_.

SEDARI kecil, ketika Kaminaga cukup tahu tentang dunia dan ia mulai mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan kematian, ia selalu menaruh rasa penasaran seperti apa dan bagaimana warna-warna itu sebenarnya. Pernyataan klise tentang, _mereka itu hebat sekali, lho; Ada begitu baaaaanyaaaak warna di sekitar kita; aku hanya perlu waktu satu hari untuk mengingat semua namanya. Meskipun warna dasar sih;_ bahkan kalimat provokatif yang diucapkan Miyoshi; _oh iya benar, kau kan belum tahu pelangi itu seperti apa;_ seringkali Kaminaga dengar dan terkadang membuatnya iri.

Ia tidak hipokrit dan memang begitulah adanya.

Dunia hitam putih memang tidak menyulitkan Kaminaga. Di sisi lain karena profesinya lebih mengutamakan indera pendengar dibandingkan mata, sisi lainnya ia dalam keadaan baik-baik saja soal penglihatan. Ia masih tertawa, masih bisa menikmati hidup, masih suka berkelakar konyol bersama kawan-kawannya, dan masihlah menikmati padat khayalak yang sering kali ia perhatikan sebagai sumber inspirasi. _Oh yeah,_ musik bisa datang dari mana dan kapan saja. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Suatu hari, Kaminaga pernah bertanya-tanya akan jadi seperti apa dunianya ketika ia bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya nanti. Pikiran yang lumrah, anggapan yang wajar, karena orang pun melakukan hal yang sama. Apakah dunianya—seperti yang kebanyakan orang—benar-benar tak lagi terlihat monokrom? _Well_ , itu relatif. Dan ia mencoba menunggu.

Kaminaga tak pernah mempermasalahkan gender untuk seseorang yang akan ditemuinya nanti. Kembali pada pernyataan awalnya, ia hanya ingin tahu bagaimana warna-warna itu sebenarnya. Kaminaga tidak meminta lebih. Ia hanya berharap  terlalu banyak.

Dan tak pernah sekali pun, bahkan dalam mimpi terdalamnya, bahwa waktunya akan tiba di saat seperti ini.

Saat di mana Kaminaga melihat warna dan ia mulai mengenalnya. Ia tidak tahu tapi ia _melihatnya._ Warna-warna itu, setiap perbedaan yang dipantulkan, sesuatu yang lain dari hitam dan putih. Semua itu begitu... menganggumkan.   

“Hah?”

_Dear_ , tapi pemuda di depannya ini terlihat amat sangat kebingungan.

“ _Woah,_ ini keren!” Kaminaga berseru riang, melakukan tepuk tangan dua kali, lalu tergelak puas. “Aku benar-benar... _well_ , ini mengejutkan sekali, eh?”

“Aku... tidak mengerti maksudmu,”

“Ayolah, kau lihat warna-warna itu, kan?”

“... _yeah,_ ”

“Berarti kita berdua adalah... pasangan?”

Bola mata si pemuda membelalak. “Ap—tidak, tidak! Itu tidak benar.”

“Kenapa?” Sebelah alis terangkat. “Tapi kita bertemu, lalu melihat warna, dan... itu artinya kau—”

“Woah, woah, tunggu sebentar, Tuan uhm—”

“Kaminaga,”

“Ya, Tuan Kaminaga—”

“Kaminaga saja,”

“Kaminaga, _saja_. Ini terlalu cepat, oke? Jangan mengambil kesimpulan terlalu cepat,”

“Tapi warna-warna itu—”

“Aku tahu, _seriously_ , aku tahu itu. Tapi, _geez!_ Kita baru saja bertemu.”

“Ada yang salah?”

“Apa maksudmu ada yang salah? Tentu saja ini aneh.”

“Oh, jadi kau—siapa namamu?”

“Hatano.”

“ _Well,_ Hatano. Jadi kau sudah punya pacar?”

“Bukan itu—arrgh!”

Namanya Hatano dan Kaminaga rasa ekspresinya saat ini begitu menggelikan. Gerak otaknya seolah memiliki sistem autopilot tersendiri kalau berbuat jail dengan pemuda itu sangatlah menarik. Akan tetapi, tepat sebelum ia melontarkan segala pertanyaan aneh dan segala tetek bengek soal belahan jiwa, Hatano memekik panik. Wajahnya mendadak pucat dan sorot matanya belingsatan.

“Busku!” racaunya, “ _dammit!_ Aku ketinggalan bus rombonganku,”

Oh.

Kaminaga sadar sekarang.  Ia berdeham pelan, menggaruk tengkuk, lantas berkata,“... sebenarnya aku juga,”

Hatano meliriknya tajam. “ Ini semua gara-gara kau!”

_Apa-apaan?_ Kening berkerut samar, sebelum kemudian jari Kaminaga terangkat dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. “Aku?”

“Siapa lagi,”

_Duh._ “Dengar ya, Hatano yang katanya belahan jiwaku,” ia meringis begitu Hatano melotot ke arahnya, “maksudku, kau siapa pun itu. Beberapa menit yang lalu aku ketinggalan bus dan berlari ke sini, lalu semuanya terjadi begitu saja saat melihat warna-warna yang asing, berhenti saat berpapasan denganmu, dan... yah, aku juga ketinggalan bus rombonganku.”

Tak ada bantahan dari Hatano, atau sedikit saja balasan yang sarkastik. Barangkali pemuda itu kelelahan, bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi dan dunianya yang baru. Kaminaga juga merasakannya, _hell yeah,_ ia sangat, sangat kebingungan dan tidak tahu nama dari warna-warna itu sendiri. Mengunjungi Vienna adalah rencananya dari awal untuk mencari inspirasi dan ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau perjalanannya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat selama lebih dari dua puluh empat jam.

Kebetulan itu mitos, pikirnya, tapi bertemu Hatano memang _kebetulan_.

Kemudian, lamunan Kaminaga buyar begitu suara gerumuh aneh tertangkap gendang telinganya. Ia peka terhadap suara, musik adalah hidupnya, dan ia dapat mendengarnya sekecil apa pun itu. Ketika akhirnya ia mengerling jenaka ke arah—lebih tepatnya—perut Hatano, cengirannya melebar.

“Aku juga lapar,”

Hatano memutus kontak mata. “Tch.” 

* * *

Dan berpikir bahwa mengunjungi Bistro _Kunsthaus Wien_ yang terletak beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berpijak bukanlah pilihan yang salah. Tempat yang unik, jauh dari kata elegan dan suasana mewah yang dingin. Lebih terkesan semi- _outdoor_ dengan bangunan-bangunan yang mengingatkan Kaminaga tentang rumah dan kampung halaman, jejeran pohon hias yang tidak tinggi dan tidak juga besar, meja dan kursi berbeda corak, lampu-lampu yang menggantung, bahkan suasana bistro yang... bagaimana ia menyebutnya, _colorfull._ Lapisan dindingnya bahkan penuh dengan kaca jendela besar, ditempeli papan tulis hitam bercorat-coret kapur berwarna. Astaga, Kaminaga perlu menghapal nama warna selain hitam dan putih.  

“Hatano,”

“Apa,”

“Aku pikir berkeliling Vienna bersama-sama tidak ada salahnya.”  


	3. museum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sepertinya dia kekurangan tidur,” sahut Kaminaga kemudian, serius dengan gestur mengusap dagu, "sampai ada banyak lipatan di matanya,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ada _soundtrack_ buat chapter ini XD : [Color Hit The Canvas (Clemency)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1io_5fXCt2w)

“MUSEUM? Yang benar saja,”

“Dengar ya, Hatano, saat kau punya kesempatan mengunjungi Vienna, datangi saja semua tempat yang ada di depanmu,”

“Tapi tidak dengan museum.”

Lima menit berikutnya, dua lembar tiket masuk dan jangan pernah remehkan keunikan museum arsitektur Hundertwasser.

Demi Chopin, aku baru tahu kalau biru itu ternyata warna yang menenangkan, seru Kaminaga norak, begitu ia berhasil menemukan satu warna mencolok di antara kotak-kotak hitam dan putih muka utama museum. Kata biru itu ia temukan pada contoh lembaran buku cat akrilik milik Miyoshi, yang dua hari sebelum keberangkatannya, Kaminaga meminjam secara diam-diam. _Meh,_ Miyoshi tidak akan marah kalau tidak tahu. Ia akan menjaga buku cat itu baik-baik, tenang saja.

Sedikitnya Hatano juga terbantu. Kaminaga bertanya apakah ia punya buku seperti itu satu, di rumah, dan Hatano rasa itu percuma saja—awalnya. Karena tidak pernah menduga kalau dunianya akan berubah secepat ini. Lagipula, buku kecil kumpulan cat-cat itu terdengar konyol. Kaminaga protes kalau cat akrilik itu jauh lebih bagus dibandingkan dengan cat tembok. Ya Tuhan, yang namanya warna itu sama saja. Bahkan saat kau memasukan kode _html_ di komputer pun yang keluar tetaplah warna dan nama dari warna itu sendiri.

Mereka tahu merah itu seperti apa, yang melukis pilar-pilar kokoh gedung museumnya. Ada juga ungu, lebih ke arah lembayung, Kaminaga lagi-lagi bersorak norak kalau ternyata warna ungu—tidak, tapi _semua_ warna itu tidak hanya memiliki satu warna yang disebut dengan warna pokok. Istilah seperti tebal, agak tebal, tipis, bahkan sangat tipislah yang mempengaruhi warnanya. Seperti kaus yang dikenakannya saat ini adalah toska, cokelat muda semu krem untuk kemeja berlengan pendek Hatano, daun itu ternyata memang hijau dan hijau terlihat sangat alami, Hatano bergumam kalau biru langit di atas pijakannya jauh, jauh lebih cantik dibandingkan opini orang-orang yang pernah ia dengar. Kaminaga jadi penasaran bagaimana jingga saat senja itu, atau gelap ketika malam menggantung, atau juga pergantian musim di kota kelahiran yang kata orang kebanyakan, mencermikan khasnya masing-masing.

Dinding museum Hunderwasser didominasi dengan warna pokok, mencolok dan mudah dikenali. Lantainya berkayu, mungkin jati atau mahoni, dan gradasi warna antara cokelat tua dan muda. Seperti bistro yang terletak tidak jauh dari museum, suasana yang ditawarkan tetap _colorfull_ , tetapi lebih terkesan _soft_ dan tenang.

“Ew,” pekik Kaminaga, “matanya besar sekali,”

Hatano mendengus. “Takut, eh?”

“Enak saja! Sedikit terkejut, tidak pernah melihat lukisan seperti ini sebelumnya.”

Benar juga.

Lukisan itu besar dan dipenuhi berbagai corak warna. Sepasang mata yang tidak sama besar, iris yang berbeda, polesan biru pada bagian bibir, dua lubang hidung yang sempat Kaminaga tertawakan (Hatano berhasil memukul bahunya keras), dan garis-garis putih di sepanjang permukaan wajah oranye. Semua itu didasari dengan gambar-gambar lain yang tidak mereka pahami apa maksudnya.       

“Sepertinya dia kekurangan tidur,” sahut Kaminaga kemudian, serius dengan gestur mengusap dagu, "sampai ada banyak lipatan di matanya,”      

“Hush!” Lagi, pukulan telak di bahu, Kaminaga meringis. “Katakan itu pada pelukisnya langsung kalau berani,”

“Tapi dia memang kekurangan tidur,”

“Aku tidak mendengar.”

“Tapi ini memang indah,”

“Kalau tahu berhenti beromong kosong.”

“Meh,” cibirnya, mencari topik lain, “lalu yang ungu ini apa? Bawang?”

“Seperti bawang bombay,”

“Memang bawang bombay ungu?”

“Entahlah. Selama ini aku melihatnya abu-abu, bentuknya juga sama,”

“Oh!” Kaminaga menjentikkan jari, lalu menumpukan kepalan di atas telapak tangan. “Aku mengerti sekarang,”

Kerlingan kecil.

“Mungkin orang ini tidak bisa tidur karena dia terlalu lama mencium bau bawang dan membuat lubang hidung dan matanya bengkak.”

“Kau!” Pinggang Kaminaga berhasil dicubitnya, Hatano nyaris membentak. “Itu tidak sopan, bodoh. Kalau sampai pihak museum atau lebih paranhnya lagi, seorang kolektor dan penikmat seni mendengar komentarmu itu, mereka akan—” 

Namun ucapan Hatano tidak tuntas. Manakala ketika Kaminaga menoleh cepat, melebarkan mata kiri dan mengecilkan mata kanan secara bergantian, juga sengaja memainkan hidungnya yang kembang kempis itu, Hatano tak bisa untuk tidak menahan gejolak geli di perutnya. Pemuda itu refleks membekap mulut, menyembunyikan bunyi pekikan kecil dan _pfftt_ yang aneh.

“Hah!” Tunjuk Kaminaga puas, menekan kening Hatano. “Kau juga tertawa!”

Detik berikutnya, tawa mereka meledak.  

* * *

Hatano tidak ingin melebih-lebihkan, tapi kunjungannya ke museum memang tidak sia-sia.

Ia tidak pernah meminta Kaminaga penjelasan singkat soal dirinya sendiri, tapi laki-laki itu melakukannya tanpa diminta setelah mereka menginjakan kaki keluar museum dan menyusuri jalan yang terlintas. Misal seperti pengakuan menjijikan (bagi Hatano) Kaminaga soal banyaknya kontak wanita cantik di ponselnya, beberapa di antara mereka sempat berhasil menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih. Tapi kandas tanpa alasan saat si wanita ternyata bertemu belahan jiwanya. Seorang gadis yang terus bersedih sebelum bertemu dengan Kaminaga, meski akhirnya menjadi senjata makan tuan bagi Kaminaga sendiri karena hanya dijadikan pelampiasan. Mantan pacar Emily meminta kembali, jelas Kaminaga sebal soal satu di antara nama wanita yang ada, dan meninggalkanku tanpa bilang apa-apa, huh!

Semua cerita didengar Hatano dengan malas, meski akhirnya disimak tanpa sadar.

Kaminaga juga banyak tahu soal fotografi. Dia banyak berbicara tentang jenis-jenis kamera, spesifikasi soal lensa, ketajaman gambar, bahkan bagian-bagian terkecil luar dan dalam dan segala isitlah lainnya yang tidak begitu Hatano pahami, khususnya tentang fotografi itu sendiri (ia bahkan hanya tahu apa itu blur, apa itu _autofocus_ , atau potrait dan lanskap). Kamera miliknya saja tidak tahu keluaran tahun berapa, tapi Kaminaga menebaknya dengan tepat.

“Lalu, kenapa tidak meneruskan fotografi?”

Laki-laki itu melirik Hatano sekilas, sadar bahwa tatapan Hatano lebih ke arah tas gitarnya, dan Kaminaga mengerti.

“Simpel,” ujar Kaminaga lugas, “musik tidak perlu warna, bukan?”

Hatano tidak bertanya lebih jauh, tapi dari cara bagaimana ia mengamati sorot mata Kaminaga dan menangkap berbagai emosi yang sempat terlintas jauh di dalam sana, sederet kalimat fakta seolah berkata; _hei, apa bagusnya menangkap dunia kecil di balik lensa kamera tapi kita tidak tahu hasil sesungguhnya dari gambar itu sendiri? Sebagus dan seindah apa pun kau memotretnya._

“ _Well,_ simpel,” Hatano mengangguk. Mengeluarkan jurnal kecil dari saku sisi ranselnya, bolpoin mini yang terselip, menulis beberapa kata di sana, kemudian dijejalkan kembali ke dalam saku ransel.

“Err, Hatano,”

“Ya?”

“Sepertinya ini tidak bagus.”

Mata mereka bertemu dalam kerlingan singkat, mengirimkan telepati secara imajiner sebelum akhirnya serentak mengalihkan fokus dan lekas memandang jauh jalanan besar yang terbentang di sepanjang kota.

Oh, tersesat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dan ini foto [museum](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/39/94/1e/39941e013517529d86f60726f6f0b167.jpg) sama [lukisannya](http://thumbs3.jigidi.com/thumbs/9S0A741S/l).


	4. fotografi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vienna memang tidak main-main dengan seni dan Hundertwasserhaus adalah buktinya!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ada _soundtrack_ lagi XD : [Where You Wanna Be (Charles William) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MgYsqRVq-Sw)

RINGSTRAßE adalah selanjutnya, _harusnya_ , tempat yang akan dituju oleh bus rombongan Kaminaga. Yang besar kemungkinnan, bus yang membawa Hatano pun akan berada di tempat yang sama.

Hatano marah-marah karena waktunya terlalu banyak dihabiskan di museum, mencoret kalau kunjungannya bersama Kaminaga ternyata menimbulkan kesialan lain. Walaupun toh, tidak terlalu ditanggapi serius oleh Kaminaga. Laki-laki itu hanya mengibaskan tangan dan malah memberi info kalau batre ponselnya lowbat tepat setelah ia menelepon _tour leader_ rombongan dan _powerbank_ -nya dalam kondisi yang sama. Beberapa detik setelah Kaminaga mengungkit soal ponsel, Hatano baru ingat ponselnya juga tidak jauh berbeda.

Tidak bisa membuka _GPS_ dan mereka terlalu mengandalkan teknologi sehingga melupakan peta atau buku panduan, lalu tersesat. _What an amazing journey!_ Teriak Kaminaga, terkesan lebih bersemangat dibandingkan panik. Dasar gila.  

“Ya sudah, coba aku pinjam kameramu.” Tangan diulurkan, sedikit terkekeh kecil saat Hatano berdecak meski akhirnya merelakan kamera yang tergantung di lehernya ke tangan Kaminaga. “Aku tidak tahu nama tempat ini apa, tapi sayang juga kalau merelakan momen, bukan?”

“Mantan fotografer,”

Kaminaga meringis. “Kau tahu, kalau temanku yang di Jepang saat ini mengatakannya, kesannya jauh lebih kejam daripada kau.”

“Oh, maaf,”

“Tidak, bukan itu maksudku,” kepalanya menggeleng maklum, “temanku yang di Jepang itu memang sifatnya kejam. _Well,_ bagaimana ya, kejam tapi dia memang orang yang baik. Kata-katanya menusuk, tapi semuanya fakta.” Bahunya berkedik ketika ia tertawa ringan. “Nah, Hatano, coba kau berdiri di sana,”

Penolakannya nihil, dari seorang Hatano. Entah karena pemuda itu sudah mulai lelah berdebat, entah karena rasa bersalah yang menyisip di sudut hatinya lebih menguasai. Ia tahu seharusnya tidak boleh berkata seperti tadi terhadap Kaminaga, tetapi bibirnya seakan meluncur dengan sendiri tanpa bisa dicegah. Menorehkan luka di hati orang lain itu memang menyakitkan, suara Amari bermain dalam benaknya, tapi membuka luka lama itu sendiri dua kali lebih menyakitkan. Luka itu tidak lenyap, tetapi hanya pudar.

“Ah, bagus! Oke, tahan sebentar—apa? Tidak, tenang saja, wajahmu tidak akan kelihatan. Konsep bangunan dan jalanan di sini bagus, jadi kau hanya perlu berdiri di tengah dan membelakangiku. Jangan! Jangan disimpan ranselnya, tetap dibawa. Nah, itu bagus! Tahan sebentar!”

Gerak dan perintahnya begitu nyata, tidak dibuat-buat atau berlagak palsu. Kaminaga memang profesional, beberapa intruksinya mudah dipahami dan begitu tepat, meski terkadang menyebalkan karena teriak dengan norak kalau menemukan _angel_ yang pas di matanya. Seperti;

“ _Eureka!_ Ini _vintage!_ Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa Hatano, _candid!_ ”

“Sekarang lompat. Iya, kubilang lompat! Terserah mau lompat bagaimana, tapi lompat saja!”

“Kau lihat kotak pos di ujung jalan sana? Berdiri di depannya seolah-olah kau menunggu seseorang, surat, atau apa pun itu. Buat seakan kau sedang _menunggu_.”

“Oh, _zebra cross_ dan kota! Kesempatan bagus tidak ada mobil. Sekarang, kau coba menyebrang dari sana—bukan, bukan, tapi di garis keempat, ya, di sana. Terserah mau lihat ke mana tapi jangan ke arah kamera. Oke—oh, tunggu sebentar,”

Kaminaga berhenti sejenak, berlari kecil ke arah di mana tas gitarnya tersimpan bisu di sebuah undakan rendah tidak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak. Ia mengelurkannya dengan hati-hati, menepuk badan gitar sebagai pengahalau debu, lalu berjalan kembali dan kali ini mendekati Hatano.

“Kau tahu musik video Grenade Bruno Mars?”

Sebelah alis Hatano terangkat. “Menyeret piano?”

“Tepat. Sekarang, buat kau seolah berjalan di trotoar dan bawa gitar itu. Tidak perlu benar-benar diseret, cukup ujung badan gitar menyentuh trotoar dan kau menarik bagian atasnya. Dan ingat, jangan lihat kemera. Oke?”

“Asal setelah ini selesai.”

Cengirnya muncul dengan lugas. “ _Deal_.”    

* * *

Vienna memang tidak main-main dengan seni dan Hundertwasserhaus adalah buktinya!

Itu seperti potongan-potongan rumah yang ditumpuk dengan beraneka ragam corak warna, seperti _puzzle_. Lebih didominasi putih, namun dikelilingi dengan warna cerah seperti oranye, biru terang, merah muda dan atapnya yang terlihat seperti kastil. Jendela-jendelanya dibentuk dengan ukuran yang berbeda pula, baik ganda maupun satu kotak kecil. Bagian bawah kiri bangunan sengaja diberi sentuhan berbeda, layaknya rumah Quenn Anne dengan desain garis-garis kayu bercorak cokelat.

Sorot mata Kaminaga berbinar antusias, _oh yeah_ , tentu saja. Mudah bagi Hatano untuk menebak kalau bangunan seperti Hundertwasserhaus adalah konsep fotografi dalam otak Kaminaga. Kau lihat tanaman yang merambat itu, _dear_ , cantik sekali. Dan lampu tamannya, oh, oh, kau harus berfoto di sana Hatano—tidak, jangan menolak! Ini sayang untuk dilewatkan. Hanya perlu gaya pakaian orang London dan sebuah topi fedora, sempurna!

Senja mulai tampak ketika mereka sadar tubuh tidak akan dapat dipaksa lagi untuk berjalan. Memaksa berlanjut perjalanan pun percuma saja, tak ada yang membawa peta dan Kaminaga tahu tempat mereka saat ini disebut Hundertwasserhaus karena teringat akan selembar potret yang pernah ditunjukan Miyoshi.  

Pilihan keduanya jatuh untuk mencari hotel terdekat atau semacam penginapan untuk beristirahat. Dan berdoa dalam hati semoga tempatnya memiliki daya listrik yang bagus, juga peta dan buku panduan.

“Hah? Tersisa satu kamar?” Dua-duanya serentak bertanya.

“Maaf Tuan,” kata sang resepsionis, seorang wanita di penghujung umur tiga puluh dan gaya ikat rambutnya yang aneh, berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris dengan pelafalan unik. “Musim panas memang selalu penuh, dua kamar sudah di- _booking_ dari jauh hari dan hanya tinggal satu yang kosong.”

Hatano membuka mulut tetapi wanita itu menyela cepat seolah mengerti. “Hotel yang lain akan sama saja, Tuan. Saya hanya memberikan informasi.”

Jeda itu terjadi dalam sepuluh sekon, kurang lebih, dan berakhir ketika Kaminaga melirik Hatano hati-hati. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit, mimik wajahnya terlihat ganjal dan kerutan di pelipisnya begitu mengganggu.

Hatano melotot— _don’t you dare._

* * *

“Aku tempat tidur, kau sofa,”

“Diktator, memang yang _check-in_ tadi siapa, hah?”

“Dan semua ini salahmu karena kita terjebak di kamar yang sama. Pergi ke sofa sana!”

“Ayolah Hatano, kasurnya juga muat untuk dua orang, jangan egois.”

“Apa aku mendengar sesuatu? Sepertinya angin, lupakan.”

“Hatanooooooooo,”

“Berisik!” Bantal dilempar telak, bunyi _puff_ terdengar halus. “Cari saja spot yang menurutmu enak, asal jangan di atas kasur.”

“Kau ini kenapa, sih? Jangan takut, aku tidak akan menyerangmu,” bela Kaminaga, lalu menambahkan. “Mungkin.”

“Bawa bantalmu dan tidak ada selimut.”

“ _Nooooooooooo_.”

* * *

Sisi kiri untuk Hatano, sedangkan kanan bagian Kaminaga, dan guling menginvasi bagian tengah. Kesepakatan yang adil, menurut Kaminaga. Dan karena hanya ada satu selimut yang besar, mau tak mau, mereka harus berbagi.

Pukul delapan malam adalah waktu di mana tak ada obrolan yang terjadi, percakapan konyol, atau perdebatan tidak penting. Jendela kamar dibuka lebar-lebar, kusennya lebar dan bersih, spot yang langsung dituju Kaminaga sembari memangku gitar. Jemarinya berbeda ketika petikan demi petikan dilakukan, bibir yang bergerak itu, dan gumaman nada yang keluar. Ini aneh, pikir Hatano. Fotografi membuat pribadi laki-laki itu terlihat lebih nyentrik, tapi ketika berhubungan dengan musik, konsentrasinya berubah menjadi tenang. Seperti matahari dan bulan, kontradiksi, tetapi memiliki profesionalitas yang sama.

Hatano sibuk dengan jurnal kecilnya. Kata seperti kamera dan konsep, warna, bahkan istilah-istilah plot _, outline_ , dan kumpulan _chapter_ ditulisnya dengan cepat.

“Aku sudah kepikiran ini sejak tadi, kau itu penulis?”

Yang ditanya mendongak, lalu mengedikkan bahu tak acuh. “Begitulah.”      

“Woah, keren. Apa yang kau tulis?”

“Lebih sering cerita fiksi,”

“ _Genre_?”

“ _Slice of life_ , _thriller_ , dan kadang cerita detektif,”

“Tidak mencoba romansa?”

“Bukan gayaku.”

“Oh,” Kaminaga berdeham. “Hatano sekali, ya.” Ia memetik senar dengan acak, bunyinya seperti _jreng jreng_ yang tidak jelas dan berantakan. “Hei,”

“Kalau bertanya yang aneh-aneh, kau bisa pindah ke sofa,”

“Tidak akan, janji,” lidah terjulur sebal. “Mau _request_ satu lagu tidak?”

Pertanyaan yang menarik, Hatano menoleh penasaran.  

“Apa pun?”

“Apa pun,” ulang Kaminaga, yakin. “Aku bisa menyanyikan lagu apa saja.”

Hatano mendengus geli, tapi akhirnya meletakkan bolpoin dan berpikir sejenak. Tidak butuh waktu banyak, karena jawabannya datang ketika ia berkata, “Jonny Craig, _children of divorce._ ”

Ia tahu Kaminaga menatapnya agak lama dan Hatano mengabaikan. Enam puluh detik melaju, jemarinya mulai bermain dalam petikan. Kali ini lebih terkontrol, lebih bernada, mengikuti gerak irama dan gerak bibirnya menyesuaikan musik, dan lebih menghayati begitu Kaminaga mulai bernyanyi.

“ _And back to these cold shitty days in Portland, wishing I'd never come across your face..._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ini lagu yang dinyanyiin Kaminaga : [Children of divorce (Jonny Craig) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vcs4YYrDht0)
> 
> dan gambar [Hundertwasserhaus](http://orig10.deviantart.net/86a9/f/2008/186/0/2/0293f96b502be655538f0ca4b7d92aec.jpg)


	5. tuan musisi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatano mendengus geli, lalu mengangkat bahu sambil lalu. “ _Bring it on._ ”

“JALAN kaki saja.”

Hatano mendengus kecil, menarik tari ransel sekuat mungkin hingga menyentuh punggung dengan pas dan yakin tidak longgar, kemudian melenggang pergi keluar melewati pintu utama hotel. Kaminaga meringis pelan, meraih tas gitar dengan terburu-buru dan berlari mengejar.

“Di sini tidak ada bus dan kita bisa saja naik taksi kalau kau mau. Wanita resepsionis itu bilang rute tercepat bisa menghabiskan waktu sembilan menit, dan terlama lima belas menit. Tapi kalau jalan kaki, bisa menghabiskan waktu dua puluh satu menit. Jadi, bagaimana?”

Seperti kesepakatan juga informasi dari masing-masing _tour leader,_ Ringstraße adalah tujuan berikutnya. Kalau mereka sempat mengejar, kalau mereka _ingin_ mengejar dan berlari-lari layaknya orang kesetanan seandainya bus lebih dulu meninggalkan. Tak ada yang berpendapat, tapi menghabiskan waktu sembilan atau lima belas menit hanya demi sebuah tumpangan taksi dan bayaran yang mahal rasanya kurang logis juga. Itu pun kalau memang tidak dikejar waktu keberangkatan bus rombongan.

“Baiklah, jalan kaki,” ujar Hatano, mengambil kesimpulan. Ia menatap Kaminaga lewat sudut matanya; _boyfriend jeans,_ kaus indigo berlapis _vest_ dengan kancing terbuka, sepatu _slip on_ , dan _aviator sunglasses_ yang tersampir manis di atas kepala dengan sengaja. Entahlah, tapi terlihat Kaminaga sekali. Dan tas gitar itu, ow, apa setiap musisi seperti itu? Ia tidak ingin membandingkan dengan dirinya sendiri; kemeja flanel dengan lengan dilipat hingga siku, sepatu kets, celana jins selutut; tapi Hatano merasa jauh lebih kasual. Aneh juga, dia tipikal orang yang tak terlalu memusingkan soal penampilan, kini melakukan sebaliknya. _Well_ , sedikit mengerti kenapa Amari tak pernah absen mengingatkannya tentang mode pakaian atau  sebagainya.

Tidak ada yang berubah selama perjalanan. Masih dengan antusiasme ala fotografernya Kaminaga, masih dengan konsep foto yang unik, masih dengan si cemberut Hatano untuk berlagak meski lebih banyak menolak dibandingkan kemarin dan kebanyakan dari perjalanan mereka akhirnya dihabiskan dengan obrolan tak tentu topiknya.

“Ini menganggumkan, soal belahan jiwa dan warna-warna itu,” kata Kaminaga, diucap dengan lugas dan penuh kelakar. Namun sorot matanya memancarkan keseriusan, diselip dengan begitu apik dan sungguh-sungguh. “Setelah Vienna, kau akan ke mana Hatano?”

Pemuda itu tertegun. “Belum terpikirkan.”

“Oh, aku juga,” angguk Kaminaga, agak mengawang saat ia akhirnya sadar akan sesuatu. “Lalu, pendapatmu?”

“Apanya,”

“Tentang belahan jiwa,” bahu Kaminaga berkedik, “terus terang saja, aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Terlepas soal perginya hitam putih dan corak-corak baru itu, aku jadi merasa lebih, ng...”

Hatano mendelik. “Lebih?”

“Apa, ya,” katanya, menyugar rambut depan lalu menggaruk tengkuk. “Berada di tempatnya?”

Kening mengernyit, Kaminaga paham ekspresi Hatano.  

“Semacam itu,” tambah Kaminaga kikuk, lebih kepada diri sendiri. “Utuh. Begitu pas. _Berada di tempatnya._ ” Napas ditarik dalam-dalam, merenung sejenak, dan berlanjut dengan gumaman pelan. “Kalau kau juga merasa—”

“Aku tidak terlalu mengikat diri dengan hal seperti itu,”

Kaminaga linglung. “Maksudnya?”

“Soal belahan jiwa,” tukas Hatano, “aku tidak terlalu mengikat diri. Memang benar, warna-warna itu ada, aku percaya. Tapi mengenai komitmen harus mengikat diri pada seseorang, atau menjalin suatu hubungan, atau mungkin sejenisnya, aku tidak terlalu menaruh perhatian lebih. _Well_ , mungkin hidup sendiri selamanya lebih baik.”

Aku tahu kau bisa hidup mandiri Hatano, suatu hari Amari pernah berkata, menghormati keputusan pemuda itu. Tapi, coba kau pahami apa maksudku. Dunia ini terjadi karena hukum sebab-akibat. Ketika sistem dunia ini memang mengharuskan orang terikat dengan satu orang lainnya, yang biasa kita sebut dengan belahan jiwa, kau tidak mungkin bisa bersikap egois. Warna-warna itu adalah buktinya. Kau memberikan warna, dan orang di sisi lain yang terikat denganmu memberikan hal yang sama. Lalu kau memutuskannya begitu saja, kau bisa merima, tapi semua selalu ada sebabnya _._ Ingat, _hukum sebab-akibat._

Hatano mengerti maksudnya, tapi ia tak yakin apakah yang dikatakan Amari memang benar atau tidak. Semuanya terlihat begitu _random_ , dan terkadang ia kebingungan. Memang, sebab seperti apa yang akan terjadi? Dunianya akan kembali hitam dan putih? Warna-warna itu akan hilang? Lantas, apa yang akan terjadi?

“Ah, lewat belokan ini—” Kaminaga mengangkat satu tangan, Hatano spontan berhenti dan berkedip bingung ketika laki-laki itu menyampirkan topi _yankee_ di puncak kepalanya hingga Hatano terantuk pelan, kemudian berjalan di depan lebih dahulu.

“Jangan bicara padaku dulu.”

Kepala Hatano miring lima derajat, mengernyit, setelah itu berdecak sebal.

Maksudnya apa?  

* * *

Tapi Kaminaga serius dengan perkataannya.

Jika Hatano menghitung, ada sekiranya tiga puluh menit berlalu ketika mereka berpijak di sepanjang jalanan Ringstraße dan keras kepalanya seorang Kaminaga itu tak ubahnya seperti bocah lima tahun yang sedang merengek. Semula Hatano mendiamkan, sibuk bertanya pada orang yang dilewatinya mengenai rute perjalanan, mengenai bagimana Ringstraße, mengenai ada gerangan apa sampai tempat itu ramai dan dipenuhi pada khalayak umum, baik lokal maupun turis. Penuh akan teriakan anak kecil yang berlari, membawa kincir angin mainan dan melewati mereka tanpa sadar eksistensi. Sepasang kekasih menerobos antrean penjual kopi karavan, rombongan anak sekolahan, bahkan pasangan lansia yang duduk di kursi taman, neneknya sedang merajut sedangkan sang kakek mengetuk-ngetuk ujung tongkatnya tiap kali orang lewat.

Festival sedang berlangsung, suatu kali Hatano memulai percakapan, atau kau tidak ingin memotret keramain kota ini? Yang akan dibalas dengan _nanti_ atau _lain kali_ atau juga _sedang memikirkan konsep._ Bahkan jawaban singkat seperti _uhm, ya, tidak, terserah_ lebih sering terlontar sepanjang apa pun Hatano berusaha mencairkan topik pembicaraan.

 _Dear_ , lama-lama Hatano kesal setengah mati, dia itu apa? Bocah lima tahun, _meh_!     

“Oke, aku yang salah. Maafkan aku.”

Langkahnya terlalu refleks berhenti, tanpa peringatan dan menimbulkan satu kesalahan kecil. Seseorang dari arah lain menyenggol bahu Hatano, tidak keras namun cukup untuk membuatnya limbung, hilang keseimbangan, terjungkal, nyaris membentur lampu jalanan begitu Kaminaga mencekal lengan kirinya dan lekas menarik dalam sekali sentakan. Hatano mencium bau kayu manis, menyusup dengan manis saat hidung menyentuh lipatan bagian dalam siku Kaminaga. Tiga sekon, Hatano spontan kembali menarik diri, menggumamkan terimakasih dengan nada canggung.

Kaminaga mendengus. “Aku masih marah.”    

Astaga, manusia ini.

“Maaf,” Hatano berdeham serak. “Ucapanku yang tadi mungkin membuatmu tersinggung, jadi lupakan saja,”

“Tidak mudah dilupakan begitu _saja_ dan ya, aku _tersinggung_.”

Bola mata berotasi malas. “Ayolah, Kaminaga. Jangan seperti bocah,”

“Kau tidak mengerti, Hatano. Tidak akan mengerti.”

Ada sendu yang melintas di sepasang iris Kaminaga, tidak disembunyikan, jelas hingga menarik sisa-sisa rasa bersalah yang sebelumnya pernah Hatano rasakan. Saat itu, ketika bibirnya tanpa ragu mengeluarkan sindiran singkat mengenai profesi Kaminaga.

“Oke, dengar Kaminaga—”

“Humph!” Kaminaga berpaling cepat, sengaja. “Jangan bicara denganku.”

“Kau ini menyebalkan, sangat, begitu menyebalkan.”

“Baru tahu?”

“Dan kau bicara padaku,”

Kaminaga menepuk kening. “Yang jelas, kau tidak akan mengerti perasaanku.”

“Kalau begitu tunjukan,”

Ia berhasil menarik jeda, singkat, sesingkat bagaimana Kaminaga kembali menoleh dan menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

“Bagian mana yang tidak bisa aku pahami,” tukas Hatano, melipat kedua lengan di depan dada, “tunjukan padaku.”

Tidak sulit, karena tertariknya sudut bibir Kaminaga setelah itu cukup menjelaskan. “Kau yakin?”

Hatano mendengus geli, lalu mengangkat bahu sambil lalu. “ _Bring it on_.”

Tidak ada yang tahu perkataan finalnya itu sebagai kesalahan atau bukan, suatu keberuntungan atau mungkin karena keadaan sekeliling yang mendukung. Kaminaga melepas ransel, memberi Hatano pesan untuk menjaganya dengan baik dan melenggang pergi sebelum ia melontarkan tanya. Laki-laki itu tidak pergi jauh, mendekati segerombolan pemusik jalanan usai lagu Hotel California dilatunkan.

Ujung alis Hatano saling bertaut, manakala ketika Kaminaga membisikan beberapa kata pada seorang gadis pemain biola, yang dibalas dengan anggukan antusias, dan ia bisa melihat bagaimana gadis itu mengacungkan jari jempol untuk Kaminaga. Si gadis memberi intruksi yang sama pada kawan pemain lainnya; _bass_ besar seperti biola, saksofon hitam berkilap perak, tabuhan cajon, bahkan dentingan _keyboard_ bernada acak. Kaminaga membuka resleting tas gitar, mengeluarkan dengan hati-hati, kemudian menyetem nada dengan pick berwarna toska yang baru-baru ini Hatano lihat.

Instrumen awal dimainkan, belum sepenuhnya, tetapi para pejalan kaki mulai berjalan mendekat. Beberapa di antaranya tidak lepas dari kamera digital, atau kamera ponsel, bahkan seorang pria asing sengaja mendirikan tripod dan mengarahkan lensa kamera pada kumpulan musisi.

Tidak ada penutur pembuka layaknya konser-konser besar, begitu dirasa keharmonisan setiap nada dalam masing-masing alat musik mulai membentuk satu suara, _intro_ mulai dimainkan, tarikan napas sebagai pemulai, dan lirik melantun merdu.

“ _You and I, d_ _on’t need much at all so close your eyes. We’ll fly so high and touch the sky_...”   

Sederet kalimat maki dan kutukan Hatano teriakkan dalam hati. Berbagai skenario romantis seperti adegan novel roman atau opera sabun berkeliran dan melompat-lompat dalam benaknya, cepat dan sulit ditangkap. Itu mengganggu, tapi enggan ia hilangkan. Perutnya bergerumul aneh, geli sekaligus menyenangkan. Penolakannya terhadap istilah ‘ _seperti kepakan sayap kupu-kupu’_ seolah tidak mempan. Hatano mencibir, ya Tuhan, ia bukan hidup dalam dunia fiksi. Realita bermain di depannya. Segala hal yang disuguhkan untuk matanya adalah nyata.

Akan tetapi, laki-laki yang sedang menyanyi dan bermain di antara petikan gitar di hadapannya itu adalah Kaminaga. Orang yang telah memberinya warna, menghapus dunia hitam putih, satu di antara milyaran manusia lainnya yang Hatano temui sebagai belahan jiwa.

“ _You make me feel like i’m on top,_ ”

Sebenarnya romantis itu apa? Apakah itu saat di mana Kaminaga memaku matanya dengan segaris tarikan seringai jenaka? Tepat ke arahnya langsung? Hatano tidak mengerti.    

“ _And you know, and you know we'll make time to stop. No matter where we go ..._ ”

Dan kedipan sebelah mata cokelatnya itu, terselip manis dengan satu kuluman senyum simpul.

“...  _I promise i will give my all to you, every little beat that’s in my heart. It beat beats for you..._ ”

Ew.

Adakah orang yang lebih _cheessy_ selain tuan musisi ini?  

* * *

“Hei,”

“Apa?”

“Bagaimana permainanku tadi?”

“Tiga dari lima bintang,”

“Hanya itu?”

“Mau aku kurangi dua?”

“Duh, jahatnya.”

.

“Hei, Hatano,”

“Apa lagi,”

“Besok, kita akan berada di bus yang berbeda, ya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dapet inspirasi soal kaminaga gabung sama musisi dari [sini](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_D8L5zt8se4)
> 
> terus ini lagu yang dinyanyiin kaminaga (lagi) : [Every Little Beat (Anthem Academy)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R6Y0yk672_k)
> 
> oke, chapter ini keju sekali 8"D


	6. destinasi terakhir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lepaskan tanganku. Kita harus segera pergi.”

TAKSI yang ditumpanginya sepi. Untuk Kaminaga yang bungkam, dan kesibukan sendiri karena ponsel dari Hatano.

Sebenarnya, masalah di antara mereka sudah _clear_ , mungkin. Kaminaga masih berceloteh soal musik saat di Ringstraße, usai permainan musik dadakannya bersama para pemusik jalanan. Hatano masih menanggapi, masih mendengarkan meski membalas dengan singkat, dan masihlah suka berdebat kalau Kaminaga yang mulai. Perjalanan mereka baik-baik saja, sungguh. Hatano juga lebih menjaga omongannya karena salah sedikit saja ia berkata, Kaminaga mode dengan rengek yang menjengkelkan itu akan keluar.   

“Apa katanya?” Hening itu pecah oleh Kaminaga, tidak menoleh dan ia tahu Hatano menoleh ke arahnya.

“Mariahilfer,” jawab Hatano, mengetik cepat pada layar ponsel. “Tujuan terakhir bus rombonganku di Vienna,”

“Oke,” angguk Kaminaga, “aku juga.”

Secepat heningnya lenyap, secepat pula hening itu kembali. Kaminaga menarik napas sepanjang mungkin, mengembuskan pelan sembari bergerak-gerak tidak jelas di tempat duduknya, berdeham lalu menggaruk kepala, lantas menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi.

“Kalau mau ke toilet tahan sebentar lagi,”

“Bukan itu!” Kaminaga menukas jengah, “kau ini memang tidak bisa membaca situasi, Hatano.”

Lawan bicaranya tak acuh. “Kau kelihatan gelisah, itu malah semakin membuatmu terlihat aneh,”

“Tapi kau benar, aku sedikit gelisah, mungkin.”

Sebelah alis diangkat. “Aneh.”

“Aku tahu, aku tahu,” ia mengibaskan tangan asal, “Mariahilfer destinasi terakhir kita di Vienna sebelum pulang. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya ...”

Hatano mengernyit.

“... apa pertemuan ini hanya begitu saja? Maksudku, bertemu dan berpisah di Vienna, setelah itu selesai. Kau pulang, aku pulang. _Well_ , selesai.”

Di mana ada pertemuan, di sana pula ada perpisahan. Istilah yang klise. Yang kerap kali Hatano temukan pada kisah-kisah yang pernah ditulisnya. Yang seringkali ia dengar di sekitarnya sebagai sumber inspirasi. Barangkali perkataan Amari ada benarnya juga, bahwa dunia terjadi karena sebab-akibat. Ketika sebuah pertemuan terjadi, bukan tidak mungkin perpisahan menunggu di depannya.

Sejak awal, bertemu dengan seorang Kaminaga adalah kebetulan belaka. Sesuatu yang selalu dikaitkan dengan belahan jiwa, dengan anggapan bahwa takdir setiap manusia telah dituliskan dalam skenarionya masing-masing. Hatano bukan mendapati dirinya tidak percaya, tapi ia memang tak mau mengaitkan hidupnya pada hal-hal seperti itu.

Barangkali Kaminaga memang terikat benang merah dengannya. Kesadaran kecil yang Hatano dapatkan begitu mereka tahu sama-sama berasal dari tanah air yang sama tanpa bertanya asal masing-masing. Tahu bahwa ada bagian-bagian tertentu yang tidak perlu ditanya lagi dan mereka memahaminya. Sadar akan hal-hal kecil yang seharusnya dibagi bersama secara ataupun tidak sadar. Hatano hidup dengan cara pikiranya yang kolot, terkadang, yang tak terlalu mengerti bagaimana seharusnya ia menikmati petualangan selama menjelajahi kota baru. Vienna tak lebih dari sekadar sumber inspirasi, bahan ceritanya, tak lebih, tak pernah lebih. Namun Kaminaga datang tanpa peringatan, masuk teritorinya tanpa ia sangka. Memberinya kenalan baru dan menariknya dari zona nyaman. Seperti tersesat di tempat asing itu tidak selamanya menakutkan, mencoba hal yang baru itu bukan kesalahan, bernyanyi bersama orang tak dikenal itu menyenangkan, atau—

—atau berpikir untuk menyukaiku, mungkin, bisa membuatmu berubah, Hatano.

Terlepas dari belahan jiwa dan warna-warna itu, Kaminaga, untuk kedua kalinya mengaku; bahwa ia memang berada di _tempatnya_. Merasa utuh dan Hatano tak perlu penjelasan lebih karena segala sesuatu yang di luar akal itu tak perlu dijelaskan lagi.

“Kita sampai.”

Dan ketika Hatano mendongak untuk menemukan mata Kaminaga, cerkas tipis itu yang tak bisa dibacanya dengan baik, atau cara bagaimana bibir laki-laki itu yang tertekuk dengan simpul, ia sadar bahwa waktunya tinggal sedikit lagi. Karena ini adalah perjalanan singkat, suatu ketika bertemu dan mungkin, berpisah di kemudian hari.

Mariahilfer memanglah destinasi terakhir sebelum perpisahan tiba.    

* * *

Kaminaga memberinya sebungkus krepes krim nutella bercampur es krim vanila, ditaburi beberapa butir _chocochips_ dan serbuk _matcha_ yang dapat Hatano cium. Itu gratis, katanya, biarkan aku berbuat baik setidaknya satu kali saja. Hatano nyaris tergelak, jadi selama ini laki-laki itu berpikir kalau apa yang dilakukannya adalah tidak baik? Ketika Kaminaga menyadari apa yang dipikirkan Hatano, dia terkekeh geli.  

“Tertinggal bus dan terpisah dari rombongan mungkin masuk hitungan,” ujar Kaminaga, “ _yeah_ , kalau tidak ingin disebut penculikan.”

“Benar juga, seharusnya aku lapor polisi saja dari awal,”

“Aw, seharusnya aku minta tebusan saja dari mereka karena menculik orang asing.”

“Haha, tidak lucu,”

“Memang.”

Hatano melahap krepesnya dalam sekali suapan besar, mengunyah terburu-buru sampai akhirnya tersedak dan terbatuk keras. Kaminaga berdecak, tepukan berulang kali di punggung ia berikan sambil mengomel layaknya ibu-ibu.

“Kau ini kenapa, sih,” ransel dibuka gesit, ia sibuk mengaduk isinya hanya untuk mengambil _tumbler_ dan menyerahkannya pada Hatano. “Pelan-pelan saja, pelan-pelan saja,”

“Krepes ini terlalu enak,” racau Hatano, dengan ringan menerima uluran Kaminaga dan menegak isi _tumbler_ sebanyak mungkin sampai sakit di tenggorokannya reda.  

Kaminaga menatapnya horor. “Kepalamu tidak terbentur, kan?”

“Tidak,”

“Tapi kau membuatku takut,” aku Kaminaga, kembali menerima _tumbler_ dan melesakannya kembali ke dalam ransel. Ia lantas menumpu dagu dengan sebelah tangan, melirik Hatano diam-diam, duduk di sampingnya dan tampak sibuk membersihkan sudut bibir dengan lengan kemeja. _So cute_.

“Hei, Kaminaga,”

“Hm?”

“Yakin tidak mau berkeliling Mariahilfer?”

Angka di arlojinya menunjuk pukul tujuh lebih tiga puluh malam. “Tidak ah, aku sudah lelah.”

“Seperti bukan Kaminaga saja,”

“ _Well_ , bukan itu alasannya memang,” apa nada suaranya terdengar pahit? Kaminaga menggeleng kecil, bukan. Halusinasi mungkin. “Duduk di pinggir jalan lebih menyenangkan,”

Hatano mencibir pelan. “Tidak ada kerjaan,”

“Kata siapa? Kita kan sedang menunggu bus.” Ia sengaja menggeser posisinya, sengaja membiarkan bahu saling bersentuh dan sisi badan lebih merapat kemudian bernapas lega saat Hatano tidak menghindar atau memberi penolakan. Krepesnya telah kandas sejak tadi, sampai Hatano menggulung kertas pembungkusnya menjadi bola kecil dan melempar tepat ke arah tong sampah terdekat. _Yeay, three point!_ Kaminaga berseru spontan.

“Setelah ini, bagaimana?” tanya Kaminaga, tapi tak ada jawaban. “Mungkin kita perlu waktu lagi untuk kabur dan ketinggalan bus?”

“Jangan bodoh,” sela Hatano, “aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di negara orang.”

Suara tawa mengalun renyah, renyah sekali. “Sejauh apa pun jarak ditempuh, rumah masih saja nomor satu, eh?”

Pemuda di sampingnya ikut tertawa, tapi tidak membuat tanggapan lain. Bungkam sejenak kala ujung jemari Kaminaga bermain pada titik-titik buku jari Hatano, saling melompat tidak tentu seperti permainan tuts piano yang acak, kembali menyusuri garis yang melintang di sepanjang tangan yang mengepal, merambat perlahan-lahan dan membentuk satu genggaman hangat. Itu sengaja, Hatano tahu, tapi tidak ragu untuk membalas. Cukup genggaman kecil, cukup tautan di antara lima jari yang berbeda.

“Busnya datang.” Kaminaga mengumumkan, datar dan nyaris menyerupai gumaman. “Hei, Hatano, katakan sesuatu. Jangan diam seperti ini sebelum _tour leader_ rombonganku marah-marah tidak jelas.”

“Tentu saja dia akan marah karena kau ketinggalan bus,”

“Kau juga akan dimarahi, jadi sama saja.”

Bus pertama datang, Kaminaga berkata kalau itu busnya. Selang setengah menit kemudian, bus rombongan Hatano tiba. Seakan realita belum cukup bersikap kejam terhadap mereka, bahkan arena parkir yang diambil kedua bus pun tidak jauh berbeda. Depan dan belakang, saling berdekatan, dan Hatano rasa itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Kaminaga semakin gelisah.

“Kaminaga,”

“Ya?”

“Lepaskan tanganku. Kita harus segera pergi.”

Kaminaga menurut. Hal yang bagus tanpa harus melalui perdebatan. Hatano merasa kosong, entah karena apa.

Pintu masing-masing bus terbuka. Seorang wanita berwajah galak keluar dari bus Kaminaga, sedangkan bus satunya diawali dengan seorang pria bertubuh gempal. Bibirnya tersenyum, tapi ekspresinya begitu kontradiksi.  

Hatano berdeham kecil. “Kalimat perpisahan, mungkin?”

“Tidak, tidak,” Kaminaga menggeleng cepat, mode bocahnya keluar lagi. “Sebaiknya pelukan saja.”

“Bodoh,” bisik Hatano ketus, diselip geli dan getir secara bersamaan. Namun kedua lengannya terlentang dan ia melompat ke arah belahan jiwanya. Menerima dua lengan lebar Kaminaga yang tanpa ragu mengungkung pinggangnya dengan erat.  “Tidak perlu diucapkan segala.”

Jemari Kaminaga bermain di lipatan kemejanya, tapi Hatano tidak peduli.


	7. pesan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ia bisa membuangnya kapan saja, toh, tidak berguna juga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> entahlah sama endingnya, hahahaha. Sebelumnya, terimakasih sudah mengikuti series ini sampai akhir /o/ ini challenge yang bikin pusing 8")))/yha. trims buat alice udah maso bareng, huhuhu. 
> 
> dan ini _soundtrack_ buat chapter akhir XD : [Wolves and The Water (Edward R)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rmjmf4xC4lE)

KERTAS itu terselip di antara sela-sela ranselnya, tersembunyi dan nyaris tidak diketahui Hatano kalau ia tidak memeriksanya dengan teliti. Kertas yang terlipat rapi, dibentuk menjadi empat potongan dan terlihat seperti gulungan acak karena diselipkan dengan terburu-buru. Hatano tidak ingat kapan kertas itu ada di sana, ia bahkan baru sadar keberadaannya begitu menginjak bandara dan menunggu jam keberangkatannya tiba.

Ia bisa membuangnya kapan saja, toh, tidak berguna juga.

Akan tetapi, kertas yang pikirnya _tidak berguna_ itu berhasil menarik perhatian Hatano. Ada yang ganjal dan kalau pun benaknya bersikukuh untuk membuang, ia tidak mungkin mendadak berdebar seperti ini. Interkom bandara bergema, suara wanita dari pengeras suara berkata jam keberangkatan pesawat menuju Jepang sudah tiba.  

Hatano menghela napas pendek, berdiri, lalu berjalan ketika jari-jarinya mulai membuka kertas dan mendapati sederet aksara rapi di sana.

Ups, kejutan?

090-7273-9562 / kaminaga.lol@gmail.co.jp  
  
---  
  
Tuan musisi ini, astaga.

.

Lucu sekali, Kaminaga-san  
  
Kau memang manusia penuh dengan kejutan  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA   
  
Aku keren, kan?  
  
Meh  
  
Kau terlihat dua kali lebih bodoh  
  
Duh, jahatnya  
  
Tapi, aku akan jujur, itu memang mengejutkan  
  
Aw  
  
Aku terharu  
  
Berlebihan  
  
Hahaha. Jadi, bagaimana dengan destinasi selanjutnya?  
  
Baru-baru ini aku berpikir untuk pergi ke Peru  
  
Pasti menyenangkan  
  
Bersama kau, tentunya, Hatano  
  
Kaminaga tetap Kaminaga, ya. Tiga kali lebih bodoh dan seenaknya   
  
Tapi Peru tidak buruk juga  
  
Wow, keputusan yang cepat  
  
Kita harus bertemu saat sampai di Tokyo nanti  
  
Omong-omong, aku baru saja kepikiran hal ini. Aku rasa menyewa apartemen bersama tidak ada salahnya juga


End file.
